Division Shall Be Divided
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: What happens if Michael starts to care for Alex ? What if Michael finds out about Nikita and Alex's plan to take down Division ? What if he joins them ? What if you read and review this ? What isnt a question is you'll like this. ...hopefully. haha
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1****_ Secrets_**

* * *

Alex has kept her plan to take down division along with Nikita for some time now. After Michaels 'betrayal', Alex has been thinking more and more about him. He seemed sincere about his confession that he knew he was being tested. He did say to trust him before he supposedly was going to let them kill her. There was something in his eyes when he spoke to Alex; something in his voice. He seemed tired of some of Divisions ways, like how they were going to kill Alex. He seemed like he had a soul unlike the other authorities at Division and that made Alex feel safer. Alex could see that Michael liked her. She wasn't sure why just yet.

Alex was laying on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. It made her jump not hearing whoever it was walking towards the door.

"Come in." Alex said dully. The door clicked open and Michael's head appeared in the doorway slowly, almost as if he was expecting her to be changing.

"I wanted to show you something in my office." He informed her. Alex's face showed that she was confused. Trainees were not aloud in any of the offices.

"What for ?" Alex asked, her face confused.

"Stop asking questions Alex and follow me to my office." Michael replied, his face hard. He seemed mad. That was weird being he was just trying to convince Alex the other night that he was on her side the whole time. Alex stood up and followed him quietly out of the door.

Michael put his finger on his code detector and his office door opened.

"After you." He said, holding his arm to the side. Alex looked at him suspiciously and did as he said.

"So what is this all about ?" Alex asked as she sat down on his office desk.

"I saw you with Sara in the hallway the other day. You guys looked like you were having one serious conversation." Michael told her, his face calm. Alex looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"I just don't think that it is fair that she gets a job and people who have been here longer does not." She replied, quickly trying to mask his suspicion. Michael shook his head.

"No. I don't take that you even want to be activated for a mission. There's something else going on isn't there Alex ?" Michael said leaning against the table across from Alex, his face hard. Alex could feel her heart beating faster. _What did he know ?_

Michael made his way to the drink stand and poured himself a glass of scotch. "You want some water ?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink. Alex cleared her throat.

"No…thank you." She responded nervously. What if he knew about Nikita's plan.

"You haven't answered my question." Michael said. Alex looked away and exhaled a deep breath.

"You're right; I don't want to be activated. I figure, the more I know about the other recruits missions, the more ready I'll be when my turn comes. I'm scared Michael." Alex looked down ashamed. Michael's face almost looked convinced. He nodded this time.

"I was scared too at first. But I'll make sure that you don't get sent out until you're ready." Michael said confidently.

"Sara didn't seem ready." Alex said although she knew she was probably okay because of Nikita.

"She's been activated for a different type of mission. One she is suited for. I promise you that." He told her, something in his eyes twitching. Ales laughed, mostly to herself.

"Sure." She smiled, shaking her head as she turned away from his view. She was actually starting to believe him from the other day.

"What is that supposed to mean ?" He asked getting agitated.

"I'll believe that when I see Sara again; back in division, safe and sound." Alex told Michael close to his face, her face hard.

"God, you remind me of somebody." He told her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Who ?" She asked curiously now.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that who you remind me off was an amazing recruit."

"You liked her didn't you ?" Alex asked, now interested. She could see something in his eyes change when she asked him that. That look told Alex the answer.

"She must have been a part of Division at one time. Did she die ?" Alex pushed her luck. Michael froze for a second, lost in his head.

"You should get to training. You're going to be late." Michael said staring at the rug under his desk. Alex tightened her lips and nodded her head silently before walking past him and out of the door to leave Michael to mask in his memories.

Alex knew that whoever it is…or was, that is his weak spot. Alex hoped that whoever it was, she was still alive. Nikita could possibly use her.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2** _Trust_

Alex couldn't wait to tell Nikita about her idea. She knew it was a slim chance that whoever Michael was in love with, was still alive, but it was worth a shot. After some one on one training on the mats, Alex had to go practice shooting different types of guns. The final task of the day was learning how to make a bomb and then the trainees were free to do whatever they wanted until bedtime. Alex knew where she wanted to go.

'I think I have some news that possibly could help us.' Alex typed to Nikita. Nikita was looking through some newspaper clippings from the library when she heard Alex's recorded voice. She gracefully stood up and made her way to the computer, sitting on one of her long legs.

"What's the news ?" She said to the computer.

'I think Michael used to be in love with somebody in Division. If she is still alive then you could possibly use it as leverage or something.' Alex answered, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no body was coming. Nikita froze as Alex's computer voice finished the sentence. She knew it was her. She never told Alex about that part. She figured it was not needed. She didn't want to tell her now, in fear that she would jump to the conclusion that that wasn't the only thing she had lied about; although Nikita preferred, 'not mentioned'. "Good work, I'll check into it." Is all she said back.

* * *

The next morning, Alex and the other recruits had a training session out of the Division building. The bus they drove in had windows so dark the recruits could not see where they were going, or where they were leaving from. It was a nice day; sunny with a slight breeze, and Cumulus clouds that resembled giant cotton balls. Alex had only been outside two times since arriving at Division. The first was when she was activated for her first mission, and the second was when she got kidnapped from…..well Division, to test her trust. As soon as she got off of the bus, Alex took a deep breath to try to remember the smell of fresh, clean air. They were in the middle of a field, woods in the near distance.

So what are we doing here ?" Alex asked starring at the trees in the distance, her blue eyes glowing from the sun shining into her face. Birkhoff walked in front of the group, Michael standing to the side, and explained what they were to do.

"In the woods behind us, there are traps and sensors. You guys will be divided into two teams and you will all get laser guns and laser sensor vests. There are orange markers through out the woods which will tell you where to go. The blue team will go to the left entrance and the red team will go to the right entrance of the cones. The team that makes it back to this spot with the most of their team players will win." Birkhoff finished, his eyes dull, showing he had explained this time and time again. "Any questions ?" Michael asked, appearing to the front along side Birkhoff to get every recruit's attention. When nobody spoke, Michael just nodded his head.

"The traps and sensors will be very subliminal, so keep more than an eye out." Thom informed Alex and the rest of the team.

"As if we wouldn't have known that already." A girl named Kayla from the group said.

"I meant, its not going to be like something your friends would have put together at home. This is top of the line technology." Thom said, a little vexed. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"On the count of three, the race will begin." Michael informed the two groups before turning to Birkhoff and nodding, telling him to start counting. Alex and her team had red laser vests on and the other team had blue laser vests on so they would not get each other confused.

Birkhoff raised his right hand above his head. "One. Two. Three." Birkhoff said throwing his hand down back by his side. Both teams sprinted off in their own paths towards the trees. Thom was the very first person to disappear into the trees, everyone else shortly behind him. As soon as Thom entered the woods, he slowed his sprint to a walk.

"Move slowly and look at every inch of the ground and above you. Try to stay behind me in a line to eliminate the risk of running into more traps." Thom ordered as the team caught up. Alex nodded, her ponytail swinging in sync.

Alex was right behind Thom as she tried to follow directly in his footsteps. Alex took a step, but the leaves didn't just crunch beneath her black Pumas but beeped also. As Alex tried to run out of the way, the ground beneath her feet fell in.

"Agh." Alex cried as she hit the ground. She looked up, just in time to see one of the other recruits being pulled up from the hole. Some dirt fell down and hit Alex in the face, before her blue eyes could scan the size of the hole and see how far down she was.

"Are you okay ?" Thom yelled down at her.

"No, I think I broke my wrist. I'm about 10 feet down." Alex yelled back as she rubbed the dirt from her eyes.

"Yeah about and don't worry Alex, we'll get you out." Thom agreed. Alex could see him looking around the hole around him.

"You guys just leave me. As long as the rest of you make it back, we should win." Alex informed her team.

"No, we cant take the chance that they'll decide to leave a teammate too. As long we make it back with the most number of people, we'll win." Thom said ordering something to the other recruits.

"If we can get hold on to each others ankles than we can eventually be long enough to make it to Alex and grab her by her armpits so we wont hurt her arm anymore." Every one nodded their head to agree in unison.

Thom knelt down to his knees as one of the recruits held on to his ankles. Inch by inch Thom made his way to Alex.

"Is this going to work ?" Alex asked skeptically.

"We'll never know unless we try, now let me grab you by your armpits so I wont hurt your wrist further." Thom said, ushering Alex to hurry up. Alex wrapped her arms Thom's chest as he wrapped his around hers. As they pulled her up slowly she couldn't help but enjoy the smell of Thom's deodorant. He was always looking out for her and being at Division, everybody seemed to look out for themselves. It was nice to feel like somebody cared.

When they all made it back on solid ground, Thom quickly looked over Alex's arm and told her that it might be sprained. The rest of the way through the woods went by really slow, as now everyone was sweeping leaves lightly over with their feet to be extra safe. When they finally all made it back to the edge of the woods, they could see the other team on the opposite side.

"Okay guys, sprint !" Alex yelled as they all started to run towards the where they had started. The last of the blue team just beat the last of the red team.

"Damn it." Thom said, mostly to himself.

"No wait, we have one more person than they do." Kayla informed him as she counted for the second time.

"Good job red team." Michael told them. The red team smiled and high fived when they heard that. They headed back to Division as soon as Michael and Birkhoff helped the missing recruit from the blue team.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow." Alex yelped as Michael examined her hurt wrist.

"Sorry." Michael said sincerely. "I think it might just be sprained, but I'm going to take you down to the 1st floor and have the Division nurse take a look at it." He told her, lightly setting her arm back on her lap.

"Thank you Michael." Alex responded, exhaling a deep breath.

"I just looked at it." Michael said, trying his hardest to pull together a small smile.

"Not for my wrist." Alex shook her head. Michael looked confused.

"Then for what ?" He asked curiously. Alex leaned in closer to Michael.

"Everybody here only cares for themselves. But with you, I feel like you care. I feel like you still have a soul in there somewhere. I fee like you're starting to question why you're still here, doing what you're doing." Alex said, low enough that only Michael could hear.

"I hate it here. I don't want to be here for the rest of my life." Alex confided in him, her face showing that she trusted him. Michael nodded and looked away for a second.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I used to hate it too, but you get used to it." Michael informed her standing up. Alex grabbed his arm before he could step away from her.

"Don't you want out ?" Alex asked him, still holding his arm in her fragile hand.

"I should get you down to the Division nurse now." Michael said ignoring her question.

"What if I told you that I knew a way out ?" That question got his attention.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter made you guys as excited as the last. Please review and tell what you think of it so far. :) Thank you to everyone who likes it so far.**

**A special thanks to:**

**-EkoObi**

**-Maryanna Clarisse Darci**

**-Cubbiegirl13419**

**-kingsalmon16**

**-NinjaaGurl **

**-Kiseki-no-neko**

**-Olya**

**-Princess Amalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3** _Join_

"What are you talking about Alex ?" Michael asked, scared of what she would say next.

Alex opened her mouth to explain, but Percy entered the room before she could say anything further.

"I heard what happened. We should probably go and get a wrap on it." Percy insisted.

"Yeah." Alex agreed meekly, standing up to follow Michael out of the door and to the Division clinic.

* * *

The walk to the clinic was silent. Right before they got to the clinic door, Michael pulled Alex aside.

"You cant try to leave Division Alex. You'll die eventually by them, and I could be killed also trying to save you. You know Percy would send me after you just like he does with Ni-" Michael stopped himself before making his mistake. Alex looked at him suspiciously. She happened to know someone whose name started with an 'N' and an 'I'.

"Whose name were you about to say ?" Alex asked, her face serious.

"I wasn't going to say a name." Michael lied, starting towards the clinic door to open it for her. Alex decided to let it go because she knew that Nikita would have told her about a relationship if there was one. She trusted her.

* * *

Alex stood beside Thom as they waited for their turn to fight one on one with Michael. He was one of the best fighters in Division and just happened to be Alex's trainer and her groups one on one every now and again.

"Thanks for the other day. You saved my ass again." Alex nudged him, half smiling.

"It was no problem. Besides, it would have been a tie if I didn't force myself to save you." He replied jokingly. Alex smiled fully that time.

"You didn't force yourself to save me the other time with deactivating the bomb under the car." Alex informed him smirking.

"Someone had to shut you up." He chuckled. Alex showed him an annoyed face before smiling again.

"Alex, you're next." Michael told Alex, pulling her smile off of Thom. Alex walked in front of Michael and got ready to fight. As they started to get closer to each other, Michael shot a hit towards Alex's left cheek but Alex dodged and pushed his hand out of the way and quickly fired a kick at Michaels side, nailing him. He smirked at her before faking a hit with his right leg and instead hitting the side of Alex's head. "Looks like I'm not the only person that cares about you." Michael said, so low that only Alex could hear.

"So you do care about me." Alex said, not as quiet as she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Michael reversed positions and tackled Alex to the ground, pinning her. Alex went weak, informing Michael that she knew she had lost.

Alex gracefully stood up and made her way back to the line. She smiled as she watched Michael and Thom fighting; the two only people she felt cared about her. She knew she would get them out of Division somehow. Soon they would be living their lives, free to do whatever they wanted; Alex hoped.

* * *

"Are you okay ?" Michael asked, laying a hand on one of Alex's shoulder when she didn't respond to his question. Alex stood in the middle of the mats, lost in her own world and took a breath, finding her way out of her head when she felt a warm, light pressure on her shoulder. It was Michael's hand.

"Wh-what." She stuttered, realizing he had said something to her.

"What were you thinking about ?" He changed his question. Everyone else was leaving the training room for lunch, leaving Michael and Alex alone.

"Nothing, just tired."

"I hope that whatever it was, it wasn't about our conversation earlier." He responded, his face serious and somewhat concerned.

"What if I was ?" Alex pushed, as Michael was walking away. Michael stopped in his place and stood there for a couple of seconds until he turned to face Alex.

"Please don't try anything that will get you killed." Michael told her, worry flashing across his face.

"You cant get killed if you never get caught." Alex said flatly. When Michael just stared at her, Alex continued. " I mean, don't you want to leave this place. Live your own life. No rules. You can find a girl, maybe even one you already know. You ever want kids ? If so, you're never going to have any if you stay here in Division." Alex told him, her face showing no signs of listening to him. Michael walked up to Alex now, his face a couple of inches from her, ignoring her question.

"Alex. You need to tell me what you're planning to do, if anything because you WILL get hurt."

"You're telling me that you have never known someone to escape safely ?" Alex told him, knowing he knew about Nikita. The pause before his answer told her he knew.

"No, I haven't." He lied, trying to protect Alex.

"Mhm." Is all she said to him, pushing past him to go to lunch. Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Alex's face was hard.

"Why are you telling me all of this. I could have you killed." He informed her, reminding Alex how much control he had in Division.

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"And why wouldn't I ?" He asked.

"Because, you told me back when you picked me up at that gas station when I escaped from the interrogation set up by Division that you wouldn't lose me too." Alex reminded him, knowing she was right. "What did you mean by that by the way ?" She finished.

Michael couldn't say anything. He knew she was right. If Alex decided to do whatever she was thinking about doing, he would secretly back her up all the way. He meant those words at the gas station. He was Not going to lose her too.

"So what's the plan ?" Michael asked.

* * *

**I love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next so please share those ideas with me and please review and tell me if its still good. I hope you liked it !**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER ****4** **_Enemies Collide_**

"So what's the plan ?" Michael asked.

"I don't know yet exactly." Alex answered honestly. "But I can get you out before I can get myself out if you want." Michael nodded his head.

"No. I leave when you leave." He told her. That made Alex smile. "Besides, who is going to look after you here if I leave ?" Michael asked rhetorically. "Maybe Thom ?" Michael guessed jokingly when Alex didn't say anything.

"Shut up." Alex laughed. "He is strictly a friend." Alex informed him as they walked out of the training room together.

"Ohhh, okay." Michael said sarcastically. Alex smiled, knowing that she really did like Thom and she knew that he liked her also. Thom trying to kiss her in her room a while ago gave that one away. She smiled just thinking about him. If it weren't for Thom and Michael, this place would be hell.

* * *

Alex was listening to some music from her radio when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alex told whoever was at the door. Alex smiled inside, expecting it to be Thom, but it quickly disappeared when she saw it was Michael.

"What is it ?" Alex asked casually.

"You've been activated for a OP." Michael told her bluntly.

"Well you don't waste any time." Alex told him, a flash of nervousness, suddenly flashed over her.

"Don't be scared." Michael told her after seeing her face expression change. "It's one of the simpler missions and Thom is going to be your date, so you'll be safe." He told her, trying to calm her nerves.

"I wasn't scared." Alex announced, turning off the radio. "What's the point of this mission ?"

"You and Thom are going to pose as a couple who sells different types of weapons to a guy named Bobby Finnigan who sells weapons all over the world. He is interrupting government sells and must be killed. But that's the easy part. The hard part is you need to get his schedule of the next shipping details so you can prevent those weapons from being shipped." Michael explained. "There will be a party tonight and Finnigan will be expecting you and Thom." Alex inhaled a deep breath as she stood up and lightly nodded her head.

"When ?"

"Tonight. I'll come find you when Amanda needs you which will be in about an hour or so."

"Okay." Alex exhaled. She was only nervous because she didnt think she would have to time to tell Nikita but now she had a chance to do so, so a lot of her nerves were calmed.

* * *

Alex knew exactly what she needed to do. She needed to tell Nikita about the OP that had come up on such short notice before she could not find a chance to do so, so she headed for the computer room.

"**I've just been activated for an OP. I'm not sure where the location is yet but the guys name is Bobby Finnigan and we're supposed to kill him. We're leaving tonight to talk to him at a party going on. We're going to pretend to sell him weapons and find his schedule for the next sell shippings." **Alex wrote Nikita. Nikita immediately went over to the computer to do research while she talked to Alex.

"Who is, 'we' ?" Nikita asked, knowing that was important information.

"**Thom and I." **

"I just found his office location. 510 Avenue on Westmount. I'll be there. Stall your partner from killing Finnigan until I get there." Nikita told the computer.

"**Will do. See you there."** Alex typed back before exiting the program.

Just as she was standing up to head back to her room, Michael showed up.

"Its time." He told her.

* * *

"That was fast." Amanda said as Alex entered the room. "Did Michael tell you what this mission was about ?"

"Yes." Alex answered. She didn't like Amanda. Something about her was so empty. Amanda gracefully walked over to the clothes rack and removed a dress.

"Pretty isn't it ?" Amanda asked, probably rhetorically. Whether Alex liked it or not, she was still going to wear that dress. It was a tan, strapless mini dress, that clung tightly to her body, showing off her tiny figure. To wear with it, Alex was giving tan, platform pumps and two pearl ear rings, one for each ear. It took very little time to change into the outfit but a bit longer for Amanda to apply the makeup and loosely curl the hair.

When she was done, Alex looked stunning. Her smoky eyes went perfect with the curly light brown hair and pale pink lips. Even Alex was taken back when she saw herself. Michael stopped in place when he saw Alex. She looked stunning.

"You did a good job Amanda." Michael complimented. "Its time to go." He told Alex holding his arm out , signaling her to go first. Alex was more than happy to leave the company of Amanda.

* * *

"Percy wants you to do the killing and me to report to him how well you did. There is no cameras in Finnigan's office or the bathroom, which is two of the possible places where we will kill him. I can do it for you if you want me to." Michael told Alex as they walked to the Division exit. There were no elevators in Division so they had to walk down three flights of steps.

"I thought Thom and I were going on this Operation." Alex asked disappointed. She was looking forward to spending some time with Thom outside of the Division building.

"You were but Percy had a last minute decision." Michael explained as he opened the car door for Alex.

"Seems there is a lot of those lately." Alex responded, referring to her sudden activation for an OP.

"What happens when you're not there to help me ?" Alex asked thinking about what he had just asked her.

"We'll get to that when that time comes." Is all he could think to say as he put a black bandana over Alex's eyes so she couldn't see where the new Division building was.

"Why do you guys have to do this ?" Alex asked, referring to the bandana.

"It's a new thing that Percy wanted done when we changed the Division building two years ago." He answered as the car started up and took off towards the party.

* * *

"This could be your chance to leave." Alex told Michael as they walked up the marble steps that led to the towering building.

"We've been over this, now no more of that tonight." Michael demanded as he signaled Alex to take his arm while the other one held on to the big suitcase which held all of the weapons they were going to show Finnigan.

One of the guards in the foyer told us where to go. The building had a ballroom on the first floor and that is where the party was held. The party was filled with couples, dressed similar to Alex and Michael.

"Start looking for Finnigan." Michael told Alex as soon as they started descending into the large crowd.

"Sure thing." Alex responded, taking a glass of white wine off of a trey being carried by one of the many waiters. Alex took one sip before Michael quickly swiped it from her soft hands. He gave Alex a shame look.

"What ? We might as well enjoy ourselves." Alex protested.

"We need to stay sharp for the operation." He told her, his face serious. Alex exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Why so serious ?" Alex joked mimicking the Joker from the Dark Night.

"Ha ha." Michael said sarcastically. At that time Alex spotted Finnigan by the food bar talking to some people.

"There, by the food bar." Alex told him, getting sucked back in to the operation.

"Good job." He told her quietly.

* * *

"Finnigan." Michael said enthusiastically as he and Alex approached him.

"You must be Michael and Alex." Finnigan acknowledged. Before Michael could answer he saw a flash of someone he thought he knew in the crowd.

"Yes that's us." Alex told him nicely when Michael did not say anything. He eyes were on something else.

"I'll be right back." Michael told Alex, his eyes never leaving whatever he was looking at, as he handed Alex the suitcase. Just as Alex took the suitcase from Michael, gunshots fired. Alex screamed as Michael pulled her down to the cold, marble floor.

"What's going on ?" Alex screamed so she could be heard over the other screams and gunshots.

"I don't know !" Michael told her honestly.

"You mean Division didn't set this up?"

"No, I would have known about it !" Michael answered, pulling Alex to follow him to a the food table. They quickly and swiftly made it safely to the food table and flipped it over, but just when they did, the gunshots stopped. It all happened in a matter of seconds

* * *

Alex was breathing heavily as she carefully and slowly looked beside the table to see what was going on. Everybody was either gone, still on the floor hiding behind a pillar or a turned table, or on the floor in pain or dead from being shot.

"I think its safe." Michael told Alex from behind the table, as he pulled his phone out to call Division for an emergency evacuation of the operation. Just as Alex was about to turn back to Michael, she saw a familiar body laying on the floor.

"Nikita !" Alex cried as she ran to her thin, lifeless body, not at all worried about if the shooters were still present or not.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER ****5 **_**Time to Reflect**_

Michael stood in shock as he watched Alex care for the women that he loved. The events that were happening that night was overwhelming to him, he felt like he was in a dream.

"Michael, help me !" Alex pleaded, warm tears falling from her blue-green eyes as she never removed her hands from Nikita's wounds. Nikita was the only family she had, she couldn't lose her, not now. She needed her to take down Division; if she lost her, she would be on her own to get away from Division and destroy it on her own which was near impossible. Michael just stood there in shock, as Alex laid her head on Nikita's chest, her chestnut hair falling over Nikita's stomach. Michael watched as Alex's thin back quickly moved up and down from her quiet sobs.

Michael heard an ambulance approaching and made a last minute decision; he ran over to the two people he cared for the most. Alex jumped back surprised as Michael gently pushed her out of the way. He put his finger to Nikita's tanned neck and felt for a pulse.

"She has a faint pulse but it's still there." Michael said out of breath. The adrenaline running through his body was making him shaky. "Go get that exit door opened." he demanded, nodding his head swiftly towards the emergency exit near the flipped table they were just hiding behind.

Without a word Alex ran to the exit as fast as she could, nearly running into it when she got there. When she opened it up, the emergency alarm sounded, making her jump. She held the heavy door open, a cold breeze blowing against her exposed legs and moving some pretzels and chips that had scattered towards the door when the table they had been on was flipped.

**Michael's P.O.V**

Michael gently but quickly picked up Nikita's body that now looked so fragile to him. The lightness of her body only increased that thought. Two years have passed and this is the first time that he has gotten to hold her in a non-violent way and that made all of his feelings for her that he had been hiding for so long re-surface.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Another tear fell from Alex's eyes when Michael hurried past the door with Nikita in his arms, her head dangling back. For the first time since signing on with Nikita, it was her turn to save Nikita's life. Alex looked back into the party just in time to see the F.B.I entering the ballroom with guns raised. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion as she quickly shut the door behind her, and ran to catch up with Michael and Nikita.

"Michael, here !" Alex yelled at him running up to a dark blue Volvo. Before Michael could say anything Alex busted the window with her elbow when she saw it was locked. Alex pushed the cars manual unlock button. "Put her in the backseat." Alex demanded as she opened up the back seat's door. Alex jumped in the drivers seat and reached to the glove department to try to find something to hot wire the car with. All there was, was a pen. "This'll have to make due." Alex mumbled to herself as Michael shut the car door.

"Do you know how to do that ?" Michael asked from the back.

"You clearly didn't study my past as well as you let on."

"Do you know where we are going ?" Michael asked, as he stroked Nikita's head.

"Yeah, just hold on." Alex told him as she started the car.

**

* * *

**

Michael's P.O.V

Michael had no idea where they were going, in fact Michael had no idea about a lot of things at the moment. No one had spoken since they started driving. Alex sped as much as she could without getting caught, making what should have been a 40 minute ride, a 20 minute drive. Michael felt that this had been the longest ride of his life, when they finally parked inside of a private parking garage in an old warehouse near the outskirt of the city.

"Its totally private in here so don't worry about getting seen." Alex told him before opening up her door and getting out to open Michaels as he scooped up Nikita's still unconscious body.

"Follow me." Alex told him after she quickly shut their door. Alex led them through a door and up some marble steps that led to a very big and pretty empty 2nd floor. It was Nikita's hideaway. Michael stopped when he entered the floor. He saw some beds, a desk, some cases, a clothes stand and some other things. There was only one door on this whole floor.

"Lay her on the bed, hurry up." Alex demanded when she turned back seeing him standing in place. Michael shook out of what he was in and quickly but lightly made his way over to the bed and laid Nikita down, her black hair masking over the white pillow.

"Does she still have a pulse ?" Alex asked as she hurried over with a large case in her hands. Michael carefully put two fingers under her chin, letting out a silent breath of relief that he was holding in when he felt her faint heartbeat thumping lightly against his fingers.

"Yeah, but its still faint." Alex nodded her head while she rummaged through the case, pulling out some gauze, long tweezers, and some rubbing alcohol. Michael watched intently as Alex dug the bullet out and cleaned the wound gently.

"Woahh, you know how to give stitches ?" Michael asked a little worried. Alex looked up at him, her head tilted from leaning over the wound. "It cant be much harder than sowing."

"W-wait." Michael told her as she want down to start to sow.

"What ?""Maybe I should." Michael said holding his hand out.

"I was joking about the sowing, Nikita taught me how to stitch." Alex explained, rolling her eyes before going back to her work, stitching very carefully.

About 20 minutes later, Alex finished up after wrapping Nikita's chest with gauze wrap and laying a sheet over her chest for privacy, inserting an I.V. and giving Nikita a shot of antibiotics.

"Seem like you've been doing that for years." Michael informed Alex as she threw her gloves in the trash before walking over to plop down on the couch up against the wall where Michael had been sitting the whole time.

* * *

"Alex ?" Michael asked leaning over, his elbows on his knees, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"I know." Alex quickly responded, knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, I don't. Care to shed some light on the subject ?" Michael asked, a slight angry tone to his voice. Alex looked at him confused.

"Are you mad ?" Alex asked, her blues eyes not leaving the side of his head, waiting for him to look up at her.

"What do you think is going to happen to us exactly ?" Michael asked, still not looking from the floor.

"Right." Alex said, pondering this. She hadn't had time to think about anything but making sure Nikita was okay. "Well, we'll say that we freaked out and fled the scene as soon as Nikita wakes up, so that we know that she's okay." Alex nervously smiled, knowing it was a stupid plan.

"Wrong y- Wait…" Michael stopped, putting two and two together. "You're the reason why Nikita has known where all of the Op's have been aren't you ?" Alex nodded, turning her head away now.

"You can go. Tell them that I ran away as soon as I had the chance and you've been trying to find me. That is assuming that you won't tell where this place is." Alex suggested quietly, scared of what he would do. She had been deceived her whole life by people she thought she could trust, except for Nikita. He was a better fighter than her and had the power to take her back to Division and have Nikita killed.

"I don't think you understand Alex. I care about you too much to do that. We're going back to Division together, and we'll come up with a good excuse to tell Percy." Michael reassured her, running his hands through his hair.

"What about Nikita ? I mean Nikita AND I are in this together to take down Division." Alex asked quietly.

"I understand what you are telling me Alex but I don't think you understand what I am telling you. I care about you and Nikita so because of that, my only choice is to join you guys in the plan to take down Division."

Alex smiled, feeling as if she had dodged a bullet.

"Wait." Alex said, her smile fading. "You said that you cared about Nikita ?" She asked confused.

* * *

**So what did you guys think ? Still going strong ? If not please tell me and I could change some things up...****_Special thanks to:_**

* * *

**_-EkoObi_**

**_-Kiseki-no-neko_**

**_-Oyla_**

**_-madrigalPrincess_**

**_-kleptomaniac_**

**_-jjangLIPE_**

**_-FYre Flye619_**

**_-ilovenat1995_**

**_-sarahberah1121_**

**_-jadestar5_**

**_-AfraidToFall94_**

**_-VeronicaD13_**

**_-fallenangel1009_**

**_-lizzietish13_**

**_-sun-moon Goddess_**

**_-Ray08_**

**And to everyone else that added my story to their Story Alerts.**** :) It means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **_**Secrets from both sides**_

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

Just as Michael opened his mouth to speak, we heard Nikita moving in the bed. I immediately got up and ran to her side.

"Thank God you're okay." Nikita said in a whisper, a small smile forming on her face.

"Thank God I'm okay." I laughed, a tear falling from my eye. "You're the one who got shot." Nikita's smile quickly left as she remembered the nights events.

"What happened to your partner, is he okay ?" She asked worried.

"He's right here." I told her. Her worry immediately faded as I looked behind for him. He was gone.

"He- he was right here, I promise." I stammered.

"It's okay, I believe you." Nikita told me lightly.

"Nikita ?" I asked after taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

"What is it ?"

"This is going to sound crazy but …were you and Michael closer than you told me ?" I asked staring at my hands. I couldn't take a lie from the one person I trusted.

_**

* * *

**_

Michael's P.O.V

It became harder and harder to breathe the farther I ran. I didn't stop though until I came upon a gas station where I spotted a pay phone. I didn't know how to tell Alex that I had knew Nikita more than just as a recruit. I quickly dialed Percy's number.

"Hello ?" A deep, tired voice answered.

"It Michael."

"Why the Hell did you flee the O? The camera's at the party were messed up right before you guys even arrived." Percy said worried or rather annoyed. I paused for a second as I pondered this question. I couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet.

"Nikita. It was Nikita. She kidnapped Alex and I followed the car she took as far as I could but I lost them."

"Don't worry we already found her with her tracker." My eyes widened and I swear I felt my heart stop. In all of the events of this night, I forgot about our trackers. "And where Alex is, Nikita will most likely be." I could tell he was smiling on the other end. How could I be so stupid. "Oh and we already have a car coming to you and to Alex's destination."

"Good." I lied as I slowly placed the phone where it was before I picked it up.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's P.O.V

Nikita was shocked she had asked that. She thought she had hidden her and Michael's relationship really well. She was thinking of what to say when She heard the doors open and a lot of footsteps enter the apartment. Alex's head whipped around immediately, her hair swinging around. The sound of multiple footsteps eliminated the idea that it was Michael coming back. Alex got up to run to the where the guns were placed when they entered the building. It was Division. Alex screamed as she felt hands around her waist.

"Let me go !" Alex screamed as she fought to get free. When Alex was far enough away, she could see Nikita being picked up from her bed and not carefully. Before her hands were restrained, she put her finger to her lips, telling Alex to stay quiet. She yelled out in pain as they dragged her from the bed. "Stop !" Alex yelled as they dragged Nikita past her and up the steps. Alex's carrier set her down and told her to calm down before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Alex, calm down, we're here to take you back to Division. We heard in the car on the way over here that she had forced you to come with her." He informed her. Alex whipped around to see Thom standing before her.

"R- right." she stammered. "I thought it was some of her guys." Alex smiled, trying to look embarrassed. "There were some people here before you guys arrived because she needed help with her wounds and an-"

"Calm down, you don't have to explain what happened. Michael called and told us what happened. He tried to follow you but lost the car." Alex did a double take at him as she looked away.

Alex looked at him confused as she put the pieces together. Michael had called Percy and saved her from being killed. He must have remembered the trackers and ran off. _Sure, he saved our asses but killed Nikita's in the process_, she thought. Alex hoped that Michael had some pretty good tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

**Sorry this update is so short but I hope that it keeps you guys guessing. Im sorry It took so long for an update, I was writing for my new story, Four Brothers and a Sister, because I needed time to get inspired. Thanks for your patience and please tell me if it is still going good or not. And again, I love to hear your opinions and thought about what you think is going to happem so feel free to share those with me. I am blown away by how many people there is to thank. It means a lot. :)**

**-Jax**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **_**Coming Together**_

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

Everything was a blur as I quickly jumped into the Division Escalade. Nikita was in the vehicle in front of me. I was worried that she would be killed before Michael or I could get to her. She must be scared. I was confused on the Nikita and Michael topic because someone had yet to inform me about it. I assumed they had a relationship; it wasn't that hard to guess by the way Michael looked at her. At the moment though, I wasn't quite as worried about that as I was about Nikita's safety. I knew that if it came down to it, I owed Nikita my life and I would be willing.

_**

* * *

**_

Michael's P.O.V

"I'm a little suspicious as to why Nikita of all people would make such an unintelligent move." Percy shared as I sat in his office in front of his large oak desk that hardly had anything on it's surface other than some papers and a computer.

"I was wondering the same thing sir." I agreed. I am positive that if Nikita had been conscious, she would have told us to leave her; That she would have been okay.

"Nikita would not have stolen a recruit without first disabling there tracker or have taken them to where she lived. Unless of course she wanted us to but that would have been a very, very gambling move." He informed me suspiciously. I nodded my head in agreement as he continued. "We took Nikita's computer for Birkhoff to look over and I hope that, that will give us all of the information that we need." He finished, never looking away from me.

"Good. Now we can finally find out how she knew about our Op's." I pretended to be just as grateful and suspicious as he was. As Percy got up, he heard someone knock at the door.

"That must be Alex." Percy took his time generously walking to the door to open it. "Come in Alex." He told her, holding his arm out, signaling her to hurry up.

_**

* * *

**_

Alex's P.O.V

I don't know why but Michael looked a little more nervous than he ever had. That was enough to make my stomach drop.

"Have a seat." Percy ordered. I did. The only other chair was right next to Michael.

"What is it sir ?" I asked Naively.

"I want to hear your story on what happened tonight."

"There is no story, only facts." I corrected him. "We were at the party when guns went off. Michael and I got split up by the terrified people and Nikita got a hold of me. I saw she had been shot but her adrenaline kept her in charge. She took me to a car and drove me to a place I had never been with a gun pointed at me the whole way. She never told me what she was doing as if she had a plan up her sleeve and didn't want me to spoil it with the insight. When we entered the building there were people there and they nursed her wounds and left as an order of Nikita. Then you guys showed up." I lied.

"Mhm. I see you and Michael have similar stories. I still have my suspicions but you guys are free to go until I have further proof."

"Yes sir." Michael and I said in unison.

* * *

"So what's your plan ?" I asked as soon as we walked out of Percy's office door.

"Go find Nikita." He replied confidently.

"Where would they have put her ?" I asked curiously.

"The very top of the building. That's where they do their dirty work." He answered meekly.

"Great, let's go." I said walking faster but Michael caught my arm.

"You need to go get that computer from Birkhoff before he can find out about anything important." He ordered me. "I'll find Nikita." He promised.

"Okay, but I'm coming up if you don't come down before I get back." I also promised.

"Fine, but be careful and don't get caught." He told me. I nodded my head. "You need a fingerprint to get up to the top floor though." He reminded me.

"I know." I deviously smiled before turning to walk away.

**

* * *

**

Forgive me for making this so short. I know this one is a little boring but the next chapter will be much, much better :) Tell me what you think and thank you so much !

-Jax


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **_**Things to do and Choices to Make**_

Michael watched as Alex made her way down the hall, her light chestnut pony tail swinging back and forth as she gracefully took each step. Michael couldn't help but have a pang of miss wash over him as soon as she ever left his side. He knew now why she reminded him so much of Nikita but she still had so much mystery behind her eyes. He felt like he was responsible for her, like she didn't deserve to be here more than any of the other recruits.

**Michael's P.O.V**

Normally, it would have been totally casual of me to be roaming the top floor but given almost everyone knowing about Nikita and my past, it was probably better to lay as low as possible. I really didn't need Percy to get word I was up here when he was already suspicious about my intentions with Nikita. I waited until no one was in sight until I placed my finger on the scanner so it could read my print. The doors silently slid open and I made my way up the steps and to the top floor. Like usual, the halls were dimly lit and empty but there were always people behind the many doors that's filled the walls of the hallway.

Because few people have reason to be up here, it always looks like an offices halls after it's locked up.

Towards the end of the hall is where Nikita should be.

**

* * *

**

Alex's P.O.V

I walked as fast as I could down the halls as I could without people getting suspicious. Birkhoff's office was in view when I heard my name being called. I knew who it was immediately.

"Hi." I smiled.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." He proclaimed smiling. His smile always made my heart melt but now was not the time. I needed to get that computer.

"I know. I was on a mission."

"I know, I was going to go but Percy had a last minute decision." He informed me. I nodded my head to agree.

"You want to go fight with me ?" He asked, his eyes dancing. I laughed at that. The guy that I liked asking me to go beat him up while he did the same.

"What ?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I smiled. "I have to…go…pee-but I will as soon as I get back." I promised. He looked taken back at my childish response. I never talked like that.

" TMI Alex." He laughed before turning around to go to the training area, getting the picture.

My mind immediately went back to Nikita and the computer as I finally made my way to Birkhoff's office door. I took the fingerprint I had gotten from Birkhoff a while back and used it to open his door.

"Bingo." I mumbled to myself as I walked into his office. I quickly scanned the room and didn't see any computer other than Birkhoff's. There was a closet door in the corner so I went to that and turned the door handle hoping it was unlocked. It wasn't.

"Damnit." I mumbled. I took my bobby pin out of my hair and fidgeted with the lock knowing it might have come in handy.

I got the lock in record time and turned on the light. The computer was right there on the shelve. _This is too easy_, I thought.

I grabbed it anyway and headed towards the door when I heard voices coming towards the door. One being Birkhoff's.

**

* * *

**

MICHAEL'S P.O.V

I made my way down the hall as nonchalant as I could. No body in the rooms noticed me through the door's glass, if that door even had glass in it. Near the end of the hall there was a door that led to a huge room where they held people to get information from etc. I entered after checking it out through the window and immediately saw Nikita in one of the glass displays. Percy wanted to show her off I assumed. We had been trying to catch her for two years now.

I opened the door to where Nikita was and went over to her.

"Nikita, are you okay ?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Alex ?"

"She's fine, She's fine." I reassured her knowing that she deeply cared for her.

"Why were you guys so stupid !" she proclaimed.

"It all happened so fast, I'm sorry but I'm getting you out of here right now." Most all of her stitches had been ripped out and she still had no shirt on from where Alex removed it to fix her wounds.

I removed the straps that were restraining Nikita's legs and arms and helped her up. I then took my suit jacket off and put it over her thin body.

"Thanks." She said as she buttoned it up quickly.

"Come on, we need to hurry." I told her. Nikita took a step and immediately fell. I caught her before she hit the tiled floor.

"I'll carry you." I told her, picking her up before she could deny. She was very independent.

I had made it back down to the main floor without being caught but I didn't see Alex. I didn't have time to go check on her so I stealthily made my way to the back exit. Thankfully most everyone had went to bed, it being so late so I made my way there pretty fast.

As I approached the round hole in the wall, I heard footsteps behind me and my heart skipped a beat as I turned around.

"Sorry, I got held up." Alex explained, as she walked towards us with the computer in her hands.

"Good Job." I said.

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS P.O.V

Michael gently set Nikita in the tunnel of the exit after Alex typed in the code. Alex got in first so she could pull Nikita by her legs since they were not injured. Michael shut the door and took a deep breath wondering how they had made it out.

When they reach the end of the tunnel, Alex hopped out and helped Nikita out as well. Michael shortly behind.

"Oh God, I forgot how high up that was." Alex told them, staring up the ladder that led to freedom.

"Yeah, me too." Michael replied honestly. "Can you hold on to my neck and wrap your legs around me as I climb up ?" Michael asked.

"yeah, we have no other choice do we ?" She asked rhetorically.

"Agh !" Nikita yelled out as I helped her onto Michaels back.

"You okay ?" Alex asked worried.

"Yeah-yeah, just hurry." She told us, her face showing pain.

Michael hurried at that and grasped the cold ladder lightly, sending as chill up his arms. He carefully put one foot on the ladder and then another as soon as he was comfortable with Nikita's extra weight.

"Hang on." He told her as he made his way up. Alex was right behind them the whole way up. Michael was exhausted as he reached the top. Nikita was now clenching her teeth in pain.

"Hang on tight, I'm going to pull us up over the edge." Michael informed her. Nikita whimpered out in pain as he tumbled over the edge, his hand quickly moving behind him in case Nikita did fall.

"We made it." Alex proclaimed excitedly as she pulled herself over the edge.

"Yeah, I cant believe it was that easy." Michael said breathing heavy still.

"We gave to keep going." Nikita reminded them.

"Says the girl who has to be carried." Michael joked although he didn't laugh. I'm guessing because he was too tired.

"Well, well, well." A voice said from the bushes.

They all had horror on their faces when they saw Percy appear, Thom and two other recruits behind him.

**

* * *

**

I am soooo sorry that it took so long for an update. I've been busy and there were no new Nikita's for inspiration ! I hate re-runs haha So anyway I hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to all of my fans :)


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9_ Plead Deal**

Thom's face was almost as shocked as Alex's as she stayed frozen in place, his gun pointed right at his best friend. Alex slowly pushed the laptop behind her.

"Percy it's not what it looks li-" Michael tried to explain but got cut off.

"Then what does it look like ?" Percy asked, his face showing no emotion at the sight of his best agents and one of his best recruits trying to escape.

"She doesn't deserve to die Percy !" He argued, now standing up.

"She is trying to take down Division and she is a pain in my side; That's reason enough to kill her." Michael shook his head.

"Then why was she upstairs ? If you wanted to kill her than you wouldn't have even of wasted time bringing her to Division ?" He pushed.

"Like I said, she's been a pain in my side." He quickly smiled.

"So what are you going to do, kill us ?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'll let Nikita live on one condition." Alex knew there was going to be a catch.

"We'll let her go if you guys stay here. Both of you will be on probation and if Nikita ever interferes with one of our missions again, I will kill both of you and let Nikita live to know it was her fault." He smiled crookedly.

"Deal." Nikita said before anyone could answer as she held her wound.

"Okay then." Percy said. "Take them to refinement." He ordered the three recruits. Before Thom could get a hold of Alex, she got up quickly and ran towards the bushes, disguising that she had just picked up the laptop and threw it down the deep hole.

**

* * *

**

Alex's P.O.V

I heard gunshots before I could even make it to the bushes. I felt intense pain near my torso before falling to my knees and then to my stomach. Nikita gasped.

"No !" Michael yelled. His veins were popping out of his neck as it took two of the recruits to restrain him. I was facing them, my left vision blurred from the grass that was sticking up past my eyesight.

Thom ran over to me, falling to his knees as he turned me over onto my back. I couldn't talk, and I couldn't really breathe either. I tasted blood and the back of my shirt felt sticky.

"Alex stay awake !" Thom yelled. As Thom took his jacket off to put on my wounds, I watched the two men struggle to take Michael inside. More men had come out to take Nikita away from Division grounds. I looked at Nikita and she had tears falling down her tanned cheeks. I had never seen her cry before.

The last thing I saw was Percy standing with perfect posture, his arms behind his back smiling directly into my eyes. I watched as he turned around to leave, blackness finally filling my vision and the pain disappearing.

* * *

**All of the nice comments pushed me to hurry up and give you guys a little something sooner than later. Sorry its short. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! :)**

**Afraidtofall94- Thank you soo much ! There might even be some Malex in the next chapter. Been thinking about it. ;)**

**bk-1205 - Your comment made my day :) Thank you so so so much.**

**Veronicad13**

**PrettyGirl15894**

**and thank you to everybody else ! **

**I love all of my fans. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 _The Puzzle Breaking _**

**Michael's P.O.V**

Everything seemed to be falling apart. Things were fine before Nikita and Alex but yet I still wouldn't change their parts in my life. I loved them. Sure, I would have changed some of my actions to have prevented some of the events that have happened but wouldn't anyone ? It was my job to protect Nikita and support her, which would mean that I joined her and Alex but someone needed to stay at Division for that to happen. Percy would have a better chance at forgiving me than Alex, especially since he didn't know her role in all of this which made her suspicious. He knew that I loved Nikita and with her out of my life everything would go back to normal, but that left the question, where did Alex fit in with all of this and why would she have ran ? I knew she had ran because I saw her throw the laptop down the back exit. I guess she figured if she got rid of the evidence that she joined Nikita to take down Division, she could still have a chance to stay at Division and make up another, less harsh, reason for helping Nikita escape; if she lived.

I had been in this room for about two hours now and all I could think of was Alex and Nikita. Was Alex alive ? Did Percy really let Nikita go ? It sure didn't sound like him. He must have something planned. I heard voices in the hall so I walked over to the door.

"Let me out !" I yelled, as I banged on the door. "Let me see her !" I begged. My mind was going insane not knowing if she was okay. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. I needed to. I felt responsible for her.

The voices were still talking outside of the door. It was Thom and Jaden.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Jaden told Thom.

"Don't you want to be free ? You'll be safe with us until Division really gets taken down. Besides I need your help." Thom reminded her. "Please Jaden." He begged.

"Okay but not because of Alex. I'm doing this for me." She informed him, her face hard. Thom nodded his head.

"Michael, its Thom and Jaden." He told the door.

"What are you guys doing here ?" I asked confused.

"We're here to get you out." He informed me.

"What ? Why would you guys do that ?"

"Now is as good a time as any, especially since Percy's right hand man, you, is no longer wanting to be here."

"And lets face it, no body wants to be a damn prisoner here." Jaden added. I couldn't believe that my bottle of luck wasn't empty yet.

"Well what are you waiting for ? Get me out of here." I ordered.

"Yes sir." He responded. I heard him fiddling with the handle almost immediately as if he had already had the key in hand. I stepped back as the door opened.

"Where'd you get that ?" I asked, referring to the key.

"This is all Jaden." He answered holding it up. Jaden smiled like she was guilty.

"Right. Lets go." I said, walking past them.

"She wasn't in recovery, so where would she be ?" Thom asked worried.

"What, she wasn't in-" I didn't need to ponder this long before I knew. "If she's still alive, then she's on the top floor."

"Why would she be on the-" Thom stopped mid-sentence, his face white.

* * *

**I can't think all of you guys enough. I was so excited when I saw all of the reviews this morning. I hope you guys are enjoying the quick updates even though they arent as long. :)**

**Thank you so, so much to:**

******-DeviousIsland**

******-AfraidToFall94**

******-bk-1205**

******-Sinkme**

******-VeronicaD13**

******and to everybody else ! You guys are awesome. **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 _Don't go Free Falling_

"There's a back exit past the training room's door an-"

"I know where it is." Jaden interrupted. Michael opened up his mouth to talk but Jaden beat him to it.

"Alex conned me into not telling." She explained.

"Okay." Michael said, dismissing the curiosity he had about that one. "Well you take Thom there and wait there. If I don't come back within the next 15 minutes then you guys go ahead but remember to take out your trackers. It's between one of your ribs on your left side." Michael informed them as he ran the opposite way of the training room.

"Let's go." Jaden ordered Thom as he stood still. He looked towards Jaden and then Michael.

"Go, I'll be there soon." Thom told Jaden as he ran off behind Michael.

"Whatever." Jaden mumbled to herself before she ran off towards the back exit cautiously.

* * *

Thom watched Michael as he placed his finger on the scanner. It didn't work so he tried it again. He got frustrated after it didn't work the 3rd time.

"Damn it." Thom heard him mumble to himself.

"What's wrong ?" Percy asked as he appeared behind Michael. Michael quickly turned around, surprised. "I knew you would have tried to get to Alex so I cancelled your admission to all of the doors. What I don't know, is how you got out." He pondered. That caught Michael off guard but you were trained for these things here.

"I found a nail on the floor so I used it to unlock the door."He answered as convincingly as he could. Percy just stood there, not saying anything as he went over this in his head.

"Well, I'll make sure that they confine you a little better next time until we can finish what we need to finish." Percy said, hitting a button on his watch. In a couple of minutes recruits arrived to take Michael back. He fought as best he could but he couldn't beat 3 recruits that were about on the same level as he was. Thom fled as they forced Michael towards his direction to take him back to refinement.

* * *

"Jaden ?" Thom whispered as he wandered the halls past the training room since that's all he had gotten from Michael. He expected to go back to the back exit with Michael but now that plan had changed and he had no idea where to go to get to the back exit.

"Jaden ?" Thom said a little bit louder this time. Thom felt a hand touch his shoulder so he immediately turned around, sweeping that person from there feet.

"Damn Thom, what the hell ?" Jaden complained as she rubbed the back of her head.

"oh, sorry. I thought you were…well we have a problem." Thom changed the subject, extending his hand out to help Jaden up. Jaden took his hand and helped herself up.

"What now ?" She asked annoyed, her face scowling as she continued to rub the back of her head where she had hit it.

"Percy caught Michael and cancelled his admission to all of the doors so we have no way of getting to Alex." Thom explained as if Jaden cared.

"Well, that sucks but I'm leaving with or without Alex." She told him matter of factly.

"You have no heart, you know that Jaden ? I don't know why Alex was with Michael and Nikita but I'm sure it was for a good reason." Thom defended.

"You stay, but I'm still going." She told him, her face hard.

"How are you going to escape if we don't have Nikita or Michael to protect us ? We need them to be safe once we leave this place." Jaden didn't want to admit it but Thom was right. They'd be killed in a matter of days of leaving Division if they didn't have Nikita or Michael's help.

**

* * *

**

Nikita's P.O.V

My hands and legs were tied tightly and I was gagged. About 20 minutes had passed and I was still in the back of a truck when I heard the truck enter a rocky rode and come to a stop about 60 seconds later. Two doors clicked open and then shut. I no longer heard cars or vehicles. The two guys who had tied me up and drove me here hadn't said a word the whole drive. The only sound inside of the van was lousy classical music so I Was glad to be getting away from that.

Michael knew that Percy wouldn't have just let me go but he had no choice but to be dragged back inside. I knew how Percy worked and I knew that Percy would not have much trust left in him for Alex. That worried me. I was facing the front of the van so all I saw was the moon's light shine dimly into the van as the guys opened the door. I expected hands to grab me and pull me out and I had no idea what would happen then but instead I heard commotion and forced breaths as if someone was being kicked in the stomach.

It didn't last long until what I had expected to happen in the first place happen. Hands pulled me towards them and then helped me sit up before turning me to face them. My eyes widened as I saw Owen standing in front of me, the two assassins who had drove me here on the ground.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update. :)**

**Thank you so much to **

**-nickjayisshawt**

**-WeeHelenxX**

**AfraidToFall94**

**-bk-1205**

**-Veronica D13**

**and of course everyone else !**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

** -Jax**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12 **____Faith_

**Nikita's P.O.V**

I didn't take my eyes off of Owen as he reached behind my head to untie the gag. I got the picture to lean in closer so he could see where the gag was tied. I couldn't help but notice how good he smelled.

I know I should want to kill him but I knew he really had no choice or he would have died and how many times had I done exactly what he had ? I was being a hypocrite if I hated him for what he did.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked confused as he pulled out his knife. He looked up at me before going behind my back and releasing my hands.

"I needed your help…" He said before bending down to release my feet. "…and when I went to your apartment, I didn't see you…" He said, standing up now. "..so I waited for you but you never came so I snooped around…sorry about that by the way." He apologized before continuing. "Anyway, I saw blood on the bed and I got worried so snooped further and found an address that you wrote down, so I went to it and found police all over the place. Thankfully, I overheard the police talking about how the video at the party wasn't working so I didn't waste my time there. I instead, went to the convenience store across the street and reviewed the covalence camera that they had. I saw Michael carrying you to a car. You weren't moving." He told me, staring me up and down as if he was happy I was okay.

"I figured Division had came because of Michael's tracker so I went there and by luck, I saw them putting you in the back of this van. I'm sure Michael did that on purpose because how else would he have forgotten about his tracker." He finished, a look of disgust on his face thinking about Michael.

"He forgot." I protested. I knew Michael and I knew he would never set me up on his own hands.

"Right." Owen snorted. "We have to get you out of here." He changed the subject, helping me up on my feet. I got woozy as soon I stood upright so my legs went weak and gave out. Owen caught me and picked me up like Michael had. I couldn't help but notice that it felt different in Owen's arms, maybe even better.

"Owen ?" I said, as he set me gently down in the passengers seat of his car, that was probably stolen.

"What is it ?" He asked as he pulled the seat buckle across my lap.

"I need you to go back to Division and get Alex out of there. I think she may be in danger." I told him, feeling a little woozy again, probably from the loss of blood.

"Is Alex your man in the inside ?" He asked.

"I said, SHE may be in danger not HE." I told him annoyed.

"Oh…Ohhh the girl who was with you in the video ?" He asked, a light going off in his head.

"Yes." I whispered. I was so weak that I felt like I was recovering from the stomach virus.

"I need to get you to a hospital." He said, shutting the door before I could respond.

"No, I need you to get Alex." I told him when he got into the driver's seat.

"I will. After I get you to a hospital."

"We don't have time for that." I objected.

"I'll drop you off and go directly to Division, okay ?" He asked, starting the car up.

"Mhm." Was all I could get out before I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Thom's P.O.V

"I'll stay here. Just go and get Alex" Jaden ordered Thom annoyed, now that her plan was messed up.

"We do this together or not at all." Thom told her, just as annoyed.

"You'll go after her with or without me." Jaden told him matter of factly, getting closer to his face.

"If I go alone, I won't help you out of here." He promised, his face hard.

"Fine. Let's go." Jaden said, seeing there was no other option but to stay and that wasn't an option.

"Fine." Thom obviously agreed.

Right when they started walking away from the exit, they heard it squeak open. They turned around and saw a blonde guy climbing out of the exit.

"Hey, did you guys just say, Alex ?" Owen asked breathless as he had just climbed down stories of ladder.

Jaden and Thom just looked at each other confused.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this update, I've been really getting into this story lately and I'm really loving the whole Nowen so I hope you guys do to. :)**

**I mean who doesn't love Sawa in Wild America ? I didn't even recognize him in Nikita but when I found out it was him, I was sooo excited. **

**Anyway, thank you soo much to **

**-AftaidToFall94 [Your reviews always make me smile :)]**

**-bk-1205**

**-PrettyGirl5894**

**-VeronicaD13**

**And to everyone else, you guys are amazing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 _Operation Save Alex_**

"Uhhhh, who are you ?" Thom asked confused.

"I work here." Owen lied somewhat.

"Then how come I've never seen you ?" Thom pushed.

"I graduated a long time ago."

"Right, I can see that but I've never heard of you." He protested. Owen stared at him like he was stupid when he said that first part.

"So you know everyone ?" He asked, ignoring the first part. "Why were you talking about Alex ?" He changed the subject.

"She's a friend." He answered dully.

"Is she okay ?"

"She's been shot and she's on the top floor." Owen, being especially fond of the top floor, immediately got worried. He didn't know Alex but he Knew Nikita loved her and that made her important to him also. He owed Nikita more than he could imagine anyway.

"Thanks." He answered, immediately moving past them to get to Alex.

"Wait, you can't get up there without a valid finger print. And I'm guessing you're not by the way you snuck through the back." Jaden told him with an attitude.

"What were you guy's doing trying to get up there ?" He asked, everything sinking in.

"We tried to get to her and help her but Michael.." Thom stopped, knowing he probably shouldn't trust this man enough to tell him about Michael.

"Michael ? Where is HE ?" He asked, knowing he had helped Nikita.

"In refinement for helping Alex. Are you a friend of Alex ?" Thom asked, still confused.

"Yeah, I am. I'm here to save her." He informed them, now knowing that they wouldn't tell on him.

"I'm coming with you." Thom told him. Owen stopped him before he could go passed him.

"No, you'll just get in the way. I work alone." The words that came out of his mouth reminded him of Nikita. "She'll be okay with me." Owen promised Thom convincingly. "You guys just be ready to get out of here when I get back." He ordered before running off down the hall to get Alex.

Thom hoped that he knew that he had just put all of his trust in him as he watched him disappear around the corner.

* * *

Owen knew that he was wanted by Division almost as much as Nikita at the moment because of the black box…and for running away. That meant that he had to lay low. By luck, a guy was just placing his finger on the scanner to open the door. Owen recognized the scraggly hair. Birkhoff.

He ran to the door and entered the staircase just as Birkhoff was. He immediately turned around but didn't have time to react before Owen knocked him to the ground. Birkhoff put his hands in the air. "Okay man, okay !" Owen stopped for a second.

"Owen ?" Birkhoff asked confused.

"Stay down !" Owen ordered as he tried to stand up.

"What are you doing here man ? It's a death sentence wandering around in here for you." He informed him as if he didn't know.

"I'm not stupid. I'm here for Alex." He told him as he kicked him in the head, causing him to black out.

"Sorry dude, but I can't take another chance." He mumbled to Birkhoff as he dragged his body behind the staircase.

* * *

It wasn't that crowded on the top floor, like it normally was but Owen was still just as cautious as if it had been crowded. He quickly and swiftly checked room after room until he finally came to one with a girl in it. All he could see was the back of her head. Her chestnut hair falling off of the table. He looked back behind him to make sure nobody was coming then put his hand on the door. It didn't open. He looked to the left and then to the right of the door.

"Shit." He mumbled furiously as he saw the keypad where you had to place your thumb.

Suddenly he heard footprints behind him. It was Birkhoff.

"What the hells going on ?" Birkhoff asked both pissed and curious.

"They're going to kill Alex."

"How do you know Alex."

"Nikita." Owen answered, deciding he had a better chance at telling the truth.

"What happened with Nikita ?" Birkhoff asked almost worried.

"You don't know ?" Birkhoff widened his eyes to tell him no.

"Percy was going to kill her and now he's going to kill Alex and Michael is in confinement. I know you two are friends." When Birkhoff didn't say anything because he was busy going over all of this, Owen continued. "Just help me get Alex and I will be out of here. Percy will never know that you even helped." Owen assured him.

"I can't." Was his answer. At that Owen reached behind his back and removed his gun, pointing it at Birkhoff.

"Do it now or I'll kill you." He promised him as he nodded his head towards the door. Birkhoff knew that he had once been a sweeper and he would have no problem shooting him dead so he complied.

His finger print worked and the doors slid open. "Now get over to the back of the room." Owen demanded Birkhoff. He did as he said. Owen watched Birkhoff carefully as he walked over to Alex. She had an IV in and a pulse thing that went over her pointy finger.

"Alex ?" Owen whispered. He called her again and shook her lightly this time. She tried to open her eye lids but couldn't.

"Michael ?" She whispered so low that Birkhoff at the foot of the table couldn't even hear her.

"It's Owen. I'm a friend of Nikita's. I'm going to get you out of here." He promised, pulling out the IV gently. And then undoing the Velcro ties that strapped her legs and arms down to the metal table.

"Wait !" Birkhoff told Owen as he was reaching for her finger with the pulse detector on it. "Unplug the machine so the alarm won't sound when her pulse in no longer detected." Owen looked at him for a couple of seconds before quickly walking over to the other wall and unplugging it then very carefully picking up Alex.

"Thank you." Owen told Birkhoff as the doors slid closed, leaving Birkhoff trapped where Alex's weak body had just been.

Birkhoff didn't try to escape, knowing it would look more convincing to Percy that he didn't help when he found him trapped inside.

* * *

Owen knew to be a real hero, he should find Michael and help him out also, but he just didn't have any of his time or Alex's time to spare. Alex was very light so when Owen finally arrived to the back exit, he was barely out of breath.

"How is she doing ?" Thom asked as he opened up the back exit for him and Alex.

"Not too well." He admitted. Jaden was already by the ladder waiting impatiently even though Owen had been gone all of 15 minutes.

"Wait, what about Michael ?" Thom asked, as Owen hopped out of the tunnel.

"I don't have time to get him." He answered truthfully.

"We can't just leave him." Thom protested.

"I promised Nikita that I would save Alex, not Michael. Besides, he's in confinement. That means that he is not yet dead. Trust me." Owen informed him, all of sudden getting annoyed by this blonde kids face. "If you want to help him, then stay back and help him." He offered, unhooking a black harness from his pants. He slipped it over Alex's limp body and then connected it around his so Alex would be strapped to him. Jaden reached the top first and then Owen and Alex followed by Thom.

"It's clear." Jaden told them as she looked around.

"Good, then lets go before it isn't." Owen told them while already headed through the bushes, where Alex had just been laying not to long ago.

"Get in." Owen ordered as he un strapped Alex and opened the door to set her inside. They did as he said willingly.

"Where are we going ?" Jaden asked.

"To Nikita's back up hide out she told me about. But first we have to make a pit stop and quickly remove all of your trackers.

"Well that sounds fun." Jaden replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, its better than being trapped there for the rest of your life." Owen responded. "Trust me."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this update.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and SA ! You guys make me smile :)**

**Please review and share with me what you think. **

**-Jax**

**(Oh, and I have a poll going on wither Nikita should forgive Owen or not. Please share with me what you think. :))**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14** _Goin' Places_

"Okay your just going to feel a little prick." Owen told Jaden. Her face winced when he cut into her skin.

"Damn." She complained.

"That sure is your favorite word isn't it ?" He asked rhetorically.

"Oww !" She further complained as he picked the tracker out from between her ribs.

"Sorry." Owen dryly said.

* * *

"Uh, we have company." Thom informed them, looking out of the window.

"What, so soon ?" Owen asked surprised. Owen threw a scalpel at Thom after saying heads up. "You're going to have to get your's out yourself while I get Alex's." Thom looked scared for a split second before replacing the look with a hard face.

"Okay, let's go !" Owen informed them as he pulled Alex's shirt back down. Owen picked Alex back up and told Jaden and Thom to go out first to open the door for Alex. They did.

Owen threw Alex in the back seat as lightly as he could, Thom already back there to hold Alex's head. Owen pulled out his gun and started firing at the Division Minions that he had once been.

"Jaden, start firing out the window and be careful !" Owen ordered her as he handed her his gun. Jaden gladly obeyed as Owen sped off into the city.

Thom watched as Division ran back to their cars.

"Hurry and we might loose them !" Thom yelled to Owen over the gun shots.

"Don't worry, Nikita's place is a few miles down the road." Owen told them turning a corner as sharp as you can without tipping.

"How, I thought Nikita didn't know where Division was but a little while ago ?" Jaden asked, now back in the car."

"She didn't but not too long ago she got Alex to find Michael's tracker number and she traced him back to Division so she got another loft nearby." He explained. He knew because he had just asked Nikita the same thing at the hospital before he left her.

It wasn't long until Owen sped around a corner into an alley and turned quickly into a parking garage, it closing immediately and blending into the building, so Division wouldn't see us.

"Okay. We're here." Owen said calmly, still a little out of breath from adrenaline as he cut the engine.

* * *

**I know this was pretty short but I feel like its been a while since I last updated. I've been busy with school and blah blah blah haha. I added some new stories that you guys might be interested in reading so check those out and tell me what you think please :) **

**I know this was also pretty boring so I apologize, I'll try to make it better next chapter :) Anywho, review please ! **

**And thank you to everyone who's a fan of this story ! **

**I also put a poll up about if Nikita should forgive Owen so please vote ! I know before I didn't see that I didn't post it on my profile so I apologize but it should be there now ! haha**

**-Jax**


	15. Chapter 15

****

**First of all, how was that Nikita ? Thom dies and Alex was the one that killed her ! Haha AfraidToFall94 probably cheered. And how will Nikita and Alex communicate now that Percy knows that they've been talking ? Sure, they think that Thom is the trader but wouldn't it still be wise of Birkhoff to destroy it anyway ?**

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update even though its a little short ! :p

-Jax

****

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 **_Sweet Revenge_

"I can't wait to officially meet THE Nikita." Jaden stated as she got out of the car.

"Uhh, well that's going to have to wait." Owen told them knowing she was in the hospital.

"What, why ?" Jaden asked confused.

"She's in the hospital getting treated for her wounds."

"Well, shouldn't Alex be going there also ?" Thom asked as he kicked the door shut since his hands were busy holding Alex.

"She'll be fine here. I've been trained to treat bullet wounds and many other things in Division. Nikita just wouldn't let me treat her before saving Alex so I dropped her off at the hospital." Owen informed them, making leading them into the loft that looked a lot like the old one if not exactly the same but a tiny bit smaller.

"Wow, girl is hooked up." Jaden commented.

"Yeah. Thom set Alex on this bed." Owen was already carrying a medical kit to Alex.

"Is there food in anywhere in here ?" Jaden asked as Owen pulled out all of the medical supplied he'd need. Thom and Owen looked at her like she was crazy.

"What ? A girl gotta eat and I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm starving." She protested.

"There should be a kitchen through that door." Owen dryly said as he looked back down at his supplies.

* * *

Authors P.O.V

Michael was half asleep when the door clicked open and Percy appeared in the doorway. He flicked on the lights which had been turned off for God knows why.

"What do you want ?" Michael asked tiredly, his eyes squinting from the light at which his eyes had finally adjusted from.

'"You're my right hand man Michael. I still have some trust left in you and I know a way for you to get the rest back." Percy answered sitting on the stool that was placed in front of Michael.

"What is it ?" Michael asked a little worried.

"I need you to find Nikita and manipulate her to find out where the black boxes are. She'll trust you and they will most likely come back to 'save' you." Michael was shocked. That OP didn't sound hard at all. "Then, I want you to bring her back to us." Michael knew it couldn't have been that easy. He knew he'd regret this but it was for his own sake.

"Okay, I'll do it." Michael agreed. "On one condition." He reasoned. Percy scoffed.

"And what would that be ?" He asked curiously.

"I want you to help me capture Kasim like you promised." He asked, his face hard. He needed to kill him to fully put his family to rest and sitting here for nearly 4 hours made him remember what Nikita had done to him. Getting him caught when he was just a few feet away from getting the revenge that he had hoped for since joining Division nearly 7 years ago. Today was supposed to be little Haley's 11th birthday. This was the best present that he could give her.

"Deal." Percy agreed, smirking.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the update ! Hopefully it's getting a little more interesting for you guys.

Tell me what you think about the while Michael/Percy deal :p

Thank you to all of the fans of this story ! It means a lot :)

Oh, and check out my new story called, Operation Save Elena. She gets kidnapped by Division only Damon and Stefan and everyone else she loves thinks that she is dead ! She had a funeral and everything. There will be some romance in there too ;)

Theres also a poll going on for that story about who Elena should end up being with. Damon, Stefan, Michael or Owen. Vote and tell me who you think she should be with. :)

Thanks in advance.

-Jax


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry in advance for not updating as quickly as wanted. I hope you guys enjoy the update !**

**-Jax**

**

* * *

**_Catching up...with feelings_

CHAPTER 16

"I'm going to go and pick up Nikita. She called me from the hospital and says she's out of surgery." Owen informed them as he threw his olive jacket on.

"So soon ? I thought the hospital like had rules about you staying if they thought you were of danger to yourself and her leaving so soon after surgery doesn't sound very safe." Thom said.

"Yeah well, hurt or not, Nikita can still kick an average persons ass." He laughed before disappearing behind the foyer wall. After everyone heard the door shut behind him, they got up and felt a little more comfortable to look around.

Owen had already hooked Alex up to an I.V and stitched up her bullet wounds. Thom stayed right by her side and watched as her chest went up and down, smiling inside every time it did. Thom didn't much believe in God but Alex was a lucky girl and God clearly had a plan for her, he thought.

* * *

Just as Thom was about to go and get a drink, Alex moved her hand, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Alex !" Thom said happily shocked.

"Thom. What happened ?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"We're all safe and at Nikita's back up loft. Our trackers were removed so we're totally safe here." Thom reassured her, smiling warmly as he held her hand. Alex pulled away though as soon as he did. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression which was funny because that should be the farthest thing from her mind.

"Is Michael okay to ?" She asked, her eyes closed. Thom took a deep breath, prepared to explain, even though his mind was still on Alex pulling away from him.

"He got left behind. We couldn't get back to him." Thom told her as lightly as he could.

"What ? Why not ?" Thom sensed that if she was her healthy self, she would have said it a liiiittle louder. Clearly, even in her state, she was still pretty upset.

"We couldn't get to him. You were our main focus and Michael would have preferred it that way."

"Are you guys going back to get him ?"

"Yeah. I don't know when exactly but I'm guessing when you get a little better." Thom answered. When Alex didn't say anything and turned her head the other way, Thom stood up. "I'm going to go and get you some water and a banana. You need your strength." Thom told her before walking towards the kitchen. Thom was a little hurt that Alex pulled her hand away. I mean she did kiss me once, right ?, Thom thought.

**

* * *

**

Alex's P.O.V

I cant believe they left him behind. Thom was my best friend and I did care for him but I never realized just how much I loved Michael until now. I had never been in love before and I had mistaken Thom for being the one whom I liked. I wanted nothing more than to see his face and see that he was okay. I just hope that he wont be killed before we can get someone over to help him.

When I heard the front door open I think I felt my heart stop. I remember the last time I was here and the door opened. I hate not seeing who is walking in until they turn that damn foyer wall. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was Nikita. She was still weak and some guy was right beside her.

"Alex." Nikita breathed as she saw me awake and smiling.

"Hi." I smiled. I hadn't seen her since I tried to run. She was alive and walking. We were all okay and I couldn't seem to stop smiling as she came up to me and kissed my on the forehead. She winced as she bent down. I grabbed her hand since it hurt her to bad to hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." I told her, a tear falling from my cheek. It was a tear of joy though. Nikita was like the older sister that I had never had. She was my family.

"Oh stop before you make me cry too." Nikita chuckled, leaning in to wipe away my tear.

"So who is this ?" I asked, adverting my eyes to Owen.

"Oh, sorry. This is Owen, a friend. Owen this is Alex." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet to. Nikita cares a lot about you." He told me, a small smile forming on his face.

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

"Hey, sorry to inturrupt. I got Alex some water and something to eat." Thom apologized, setting the glass of water by the bed, followed by a banana.

"I'll be in the sun room reading if you guys need me." He excused himself. Nikita had a sunroom at the other loft too. She would grow fruits and veggies there also which I thought was pretty cool. And of course she had two large shelves filled with books. There was more educational type books than anything but there were also some fiction love ones.

"Hey man be careful. Don't linger by the windows to much. Remember we're kinda in hiding at the moment." Owen told him as he walked away.

"Sure thing." He responded over his shoulder. "I'm going to go and get you something to eat also." Owen told Nikita, rubbing her shoulders as she sat in the chair by the bed. It was weird seeing Nikita not push him away. There was something in her eyes that I had never seen before. It was a good thing though.

"Thank you." Nikita said, looking up over her shoulder and smiling at him.

"McDonalds sound good ?" He mischievously smiled, knowing she liked to eat perfectly healthy.

"Actually…I think we all deserve a treat." She decided. I agreed. I hadn't had Mcdonalds in a looong time. Once Opon a time when I was a druggie, when I would actually eat, I would mostly have McDonalds because that was really all I could afford. My life consisted of drugs and fast food. I never thought I would ever miss fast food again but it really had been a while.

Owen nodded his head, clearly pleased with her decision.

"Sounds good to me."

While Owen went to get our food, Nikita and I caught up a little. She told me about Owen and why exactly he was here. She told me all about the black boxes and I told her about Michael and how I cared for him. I didn't go into detail with that though because I didn't know if she would have been okay with that or not. I was 23 and he was 33 and I know age doesn't matter and all of that shiz but I still kind off felt guilty for liking him. Nikita understood and said that she cared for him also. She didn't suspect that I meant, 'really' care for him.

**

* * *

**

Michael's P.O.V

'I didn't know what exactly my plan was yet. I just knew that I had to get those black boxes so Percy could help me and I could finally put my family to rest. I would do whatever it took', Michael thought.

Michael hardly recognized who he saw in the fogged up mirror of his bathroom in his room anymore. He felt like everything was all of a sudden mixing up in his head. All of the emotions that he had been holding back. The whole trying to escape Division thing must have brought them all rushing back at once. Change brought it back. Love brought it back. The love he had for Alex and Nikita reminded him of the family he had lost. And the thought of changing up his life and escaping Division and trying to be normal again scared him. He had never tried to deal with the sorrow while having a normal job to do and then having an empty house to go to. It would have been to much. Division helped him to release all of that anger he had and most everyone there had a tragic past just as he did. He didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. He didn't feel like he deserved happiness again after not being able to save it the last time.

* * *

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed the update !**

**Thank you so so so much to all of the fans of this story and all of the reviews and favorite stories etc. It means so much !**

**I'd love to hear everyones ideas for the future of this story and what you guys think of this update. :p**

**-Jax**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Alex's P.O.V

Everyone seemed to be adapting to this new life, this new life of freedom. Since the day we arrived at Division we all knew that we would never have ALL of our freedom back but we were okay with that. Nikita decided to continue some of the training just in case so something were to happen from here until we could all get away. We all seemed to agree on Paris or some place in Europe since we decided not to stay on the same continent. I was considerately sore the next day even with some pain medication. Nikita seemed to get stronger and stronger with every step and every meal. She told me I was just younger and my wounds had been a lot worse then hers and that I would heal soon.

Nikita's P.O.V

Owen had been so amazingly helpful these past few days. He seemed to forget all about his problem that he had needed my help with just so that he could focus all of his time of us. I know what he did he had no choice in doing and strangely, I forgave him.

He seemed to be lost in his head as he took a sip of his green tea that I had made him. We were sitting on the sofa in the sunroom and staring out at the moon and any star we could spot. Normally I would have some veggies and fruits growing in here but this was my backup and I never spent any time here.

"Nikita ?" Owen asked, never removing his eyes from the black sky that seemed to be shaded by the city lights.

"What is it ?" I asked, curious to see what he had been thinking about.

"I'm sorry for what I did, you know that right ? If I had known you then, I would have sacrificed myself for him to have lived." He was still looking out into the sky as if he was afraid to look me in the eyes. I turned myself a little so that I was facing him and set my hand on his thigh.

"Owen, If I didn't forgive you, I would be a hypocrite. How many times had I done just as you did ? I cant even count how many." I never looked away from his face wanting him to finally make that contact. Now he looked down at his glass he was holding in his hands.

"I like you Nikita. You're an amazing women and I wish we had met each other before Division came into our lives because then…..maybe we would have saved each other from ever of going there." He said it so sincerely that I kinda felt bad for him and then I realized that I never knew his story. The story of why Division had picked him in the first place.

"I was going to have a family." He paused.

"Owen, you don't have-"

"I want to." He cut me off, finally looking into my eyes. "I was 20 years old and my girlfriend, Jenny, was 18. She was 8 months pregnant with little Jensen. That's what we were going to name him." He told me, taking a sip of his tea. "It was Christmas Eve and I had to work late, so I told her that I would meet her at her parents house because every Christmas Eve we would go to her parents house and exchange gifts. I grew up in an adoption home my whole life so I had no family. They were all I had." He said, pausing as if he was replaying something in his head.

"Owen, you really really don't have to." I told him, seeing the worst was about to be said.

"When I finally arrived at her parents place, I didn't see her car. I knew something was wrong right then because I was a good hour late so I went inside and asked if they head heard from her and they all said that they figured she was with me. My heart immediately sank and I rushed to our apartment when she didn't answer my calls. I could see the bridge in view. It was stopped on the other side. The side that was going the opposite way as me. The side that you would be on if you were to be heading to Jenny's parents house." He paused again, pain flashing across his face.

"The bridge was a good 5 miles long. I pulled to the side of the bridge when I was about 3 miles in, seeing the crash now. I turned on my emergency lights since it was snowy and dark then I jumped over the meridian that separated the two lanes and that's when I saw the license plate, JJ&OL. It meant, Jenny, Jensen, and Owen Lansing. The baby on board sign was hanging to the side since the car was upside down. Turns out, Jenny didn't leave until a little later so we would have met up at her moms house around the same time. I am the reason that she was at that spot at that moment. If I just wouldn't have so selfish as to work on Christmas Eve." His face was clearly in pain and his eyes were watering.

"They didn't die instantly. She bleed to death. And little Jensen, he didn't even have a chance. The sudden jerk of the crash caused Jenny to hit her stomach against the steering wheel. He was squished to death. They were all I had. After that I became a drunk and one night I did something I shouldn't have and I went to jail, and that's where Division came in."

I knelt down in front of him and forced him to look at me by taking his face in my hands gently.

"That was not your fault Owen. You must know that or you will never fully put them to rest." I reassured him, a tear falling from his eye and onto my hand. I took the other hand and wiped away his other tear. I just wanted to take his pain away but I knew it was impossible. All I could do was numb it for a little while.

His hands copied mine and went up to my face also, his lips roughly connecting with mine. He shut his eyes tightly, causing the rest of the tears to fall from them. He pushed me against the glass of the room, my legs wrapping around him and my hands going through his hair. His tongue massaged mine in a respectful yet comfortable motion. I trailed my hands down his sides and scooped his shirt in my hands and pulled it up over his head, his hands helping to pull it over his hand.

Then he pulled mine off but kept my bra on as he lightly set me down onto the floor. I kissed his neck as he kissed mine at the same time. My hands made their way to his jeans and unbuttoned them. He kissed the bottom of my ear and made is way to neck and then the top of my breasts. When he made it down to my stomach, he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them off quickly, followed by his own, already unbuttoned jeans.

He then slowly made his way back up to my lips has our tongues met yet again and gently massaged each others. The muscles of his arms flexed as he supported himself above me. My hands grabbed them and trailed up to his back as he entered me. He put his head beside mine. I moved my head a little to the side so I could smell his hair and breath all of him in. My left hand slid up and down his back as my right grabbed his short hair gently as he moved up and down in a perfect motion.

Michael's P.O.V

"Are you ready ?" Percy asked me from the doorway. I readjusted my jacket and took one last look in  
the mirror.

"Yeah." I told him, now facing him.

"So you know how to find Nikita ?" He asked for the third time.

"I said yes didn't I ?" I told him annoyed. "I'll get the boxes for you. Then you help me kill Kasim." I told him.

"We had a deal didn't we ?" He mocked, smiling."Yes. Yes we did. I'll be back as soon as I can." I told him, walking past him and out the door.  
"And Michael." I stopped and turned around.  
"Yeah ?"  
"Don't try anything that will cause me to kill you." He threatened before turning and leaving.

I hope you guys liked the update !

Anyways, tell me what you guys thought of the whole Nowen thing.

-Jax


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the short chapter. I intended on it being longer but I was sick over Christmas and really busy with family things. I hope you guys enjoy regardless !**

**

* * *

******

CHAPTER 18

_Decisions to make_

_**1 Week later**_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I smiled as I looked outside at the life below. They were all hurrying to get to their car so they could get to work or take their kids to school or just to get their workout over with. We still had to save Michael and I still had to smooth things over with Thom but we were all still alive and that's all that mattered to me.

"Alex." Nikita called from the doorway. I turned and smiled at her.

"Why are you so happy ?" She asked now smiling.

"Nothing, things are just looking up so far for us." I explained.

"Yeah, well, have you thought about how we are going to finish off Division now that there is no inside man ?" She asked as if she was trying to spoil the good mood.

"Yes and we're not totally out of options Nikita. We still don't know anything about Michael and what he wants to do." I reminded her.

"Yeah, well for now, we need more food and supplies. I was wondering if you wanted to come." She offered, knowing how badly I wanted to get out.

"I'm still a little a weak, do you think I could ?" I asked.

"Fresh air will do you good." Was all she said as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Blonde or red ?" Nikita asked as she held out two wigs. I grabbed the blonde one. Nikita smirked as if she knew I was going to choose that one. The wig I had was long and reached to just below my breasts while Nikita's was just a little longer than shoulder length. She wore oversized sunglasses and gave me some aviators. We dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket as we decided to keep it plain.

* * *

"Where is she going ?" Jaden asked as we headed towards the door.

"To get some more supplies." Nikita explained.

"She can hardly walk and she gets to go out and walk the town ?" Jaden complained, clearly wanting to go out into the world and feel free again.

"Next time Jaden." She promised her, turning so she wouldn't be able to say anything back. I could feel her eyes being rolled as we walked out of the door. I could see a glow in Nikita's eyes that wasn't there before and I knew it was because of Owen so I figured now was as good a time as any to thank her for all that she had done.

"Thank you for caring Nikita." I told her as we drove to the shopping center. I could tell she was caught off guard.

"For what ?"

"For me and Michael and Thom and Jaden even. It means a lot and you saved my life-our lives."

"I'm just doing what any human should do." She informed me.

"No, stop trying to down your glory. You deserve it." I smiled. She smiled back although I knew she was thinking something else.

**

* * *

**

Michaels P.O.V

I followed Nikita and Alex as they neared a shopping center. I parked a couple of stores down from where they parked which was the Farm fresh food store. Now is where I make the important decisions. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture. I smiled as I looked down at my beautiful little girl and wife.

"This for you." I whispered, as I slid the picture back into my pocket and opened up the door.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you guys think Michael will do?**

**I am working on the next, much longer, chapter now ! **

**Thank you to everyyyone who reviewed and or read the story !**

**-Nikitafan-10 - Thank you so much for your kind review ! :p**

**-DeviousIsland - haha thank you so much and I agree ! :)**

**-nikitafanx - Well then Im glad to have you aboard haha I'm glad you like it ! :)**

**-vampiricmermaid - You will find very soon ! and thank you soo much for your review :))**

**-Mar - I'm glad that you did like them. The chapters are official and I do try my best to go along with the show even though FanFiction is about changing up the show. You commented on chapter 15 and the story has long been changed before then so why the sudden change of heart for the story ? The story has been changed far too much for me to go back to the show when it plays again being that Alex will be staying in Division while my Alex cant or she will likely be killed and I would have to figure a way to get her back in there which I dont want to do. Thanks for reading so far though ! **

**-Jak**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait ! I was planning an update on Christmas but go the stomach virus and then of course I played with my Christmas stuff _ haha and then I had to do driving school and go to college and get signed up and blah blah blah Oh, and not to mention, My router went out for a week ! **

**Thank you guys for trying to be patient and I really hope that you guys enjoy the update. :)**_Moment of truth_

* * *

CHAPTER 19

"So, what food do you miss the most ?" Nikita asked as we entered the Farm Fresh.

"Hmmm." I thought. "How about ice cream and pizza ?" I suggested. "We can even rent a movie and have a girls night…except with Thom and Owen." I winked, knowing she probably needs some chill time with him.

"That does sound nice." She agreed.

"I've really been craving bananas too." I told her.

"Mmm, me too." She agreed once again. As we walked up and down the isles, I couldn't help but notice how Nikita was more cautious then she normally was.

"You okay ?" I asked her as she was setting some spaghetti sauce into our cart. "Yeah, why ?" She asked as she continued down the Italian isle.

"I know we have to be cautious but it seems like you're a little too cautious. Is there something you need to tell me ?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She answered.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be as cautious as you are." I reminded her.

"I thought I saw a car following us but a lot of cars go the same route around here. I'm just being safe." She reassured me. I smiled back at her before she grabbed some noodles and added them to the cart.

As we loaded the trunk with groceries I looked around in the parking lot. I didn't see anything suspicious but I something didn't feel right. I didn't know what it was but something just felt off. The sound of the trunk slamming shut pulled me out of my trance.

"Lets go." Nikita mumbled.

It didn't take long until we got back to the loft. I looked in my sideview mirror and behind me the whole drive to ensure that there was nobody following us.

We stealthily pulled into the garage, the hidden wall falling behind the car immediately. We were safe for now.

**

* * *

**

Michael's P.O.V

_I'm so sorry_

I watched as Nikita's SUV disappeared behind a hidden wall. I was quick to make sure that I left before they did and hide in an alley close to the loft. I watched them in the store to observe anything that needed to be observed but I saw nothing. I grasped the cold handle of the car and took a deep breath before stepping out onto the damp asphalt in the alley where I was parked. I silently made my way past the dark green dumpster and into the alley where the hidden garage door was.

It was an automatic door so I couldn't just manually open it. I had to find another way to get in. It didn't take me long to make my way up to the roof of the building a few feet away from Nikita's loft. I pulled out my grappling hook and studied the length of the rope and the length between the two buildings as well as the structure of the building I was going to be throwing it at. It wasn't the quietest of things to be doing but for now, it looked like the only option.

I threw the hook towards the side of the building and it latched on perfectly the first time. I carefully dropped the rope and made my way back down to the rope as fast as I could in fear they heard the hook hit the side of the building. Normal buildings have escape ladders but this had none, which in Nikita's case, was smart.

I climbed the rope within seconds and quickly grabbed it and ran to the roof's door that led to Nikita's loft. I heard a door click open, the noise echoing through the stair case's stairwell. I waited right beside the door, ready to attack.

**

* * *

**

Alex's P.O.V

"What was that ?" Nikita asked as she pulled her face away from her book she had been reading for the past hour.

Everyone stayed silent as they listened carefully to see if they heard anything else. Sure enough, there was another bang that came from the roof.

"I'll go check it out." Owen offered, standing up from his place beside Nikita.

"Wait, I'll go with you. Alex, go grab some guns quickly and make sure everybody has one." Nikita demanded. I obeyed immediately. We knew this could possibly happen and we were prepared.

I quickly grabbed guns, enough for everyone, and handed one to everyone. Then Nikita and Owen headed to the door that led to the rooftop and opened it quietly, it clicking when it opened. As they made their way up the steps, I made my way to the foyer door where we practiced I would go. Jaden went to her position near the sunroom's door and Thom stood by the closet where Birkhoff was because he wasn't trained like we were so just to be safe, he stayed beck unless we really needed him. Point was, we were ready and we were prepared.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Once again, I am sooooooo sorry for the wait.**

**I'd love to know what you guys think will happen. I've missed what you guys had to say. :)**

**Anywho, thank you to all of the people who read my updates, it means so so so much.**

**I am working on the next chapter as you read this because I am really excited about it. **

**-xmalexfanx - Thank you for your review, it means so so much ! :)**

**-eljammal1986 - Thank you much for your review and thank you ! I am so so glad that you like it :)**

**-vampiricmermaid - hahah no, I think you said it pretty correctly lol Thank you for the review and I hoped you liked the update !**

**I'll update as soon as possible which could be as early as tonight even !**

**-Jaks**


	20. Chapter 20

_**First off, I want to apologize for how long it took for an update. I just wasn't feeling it for a while but I'm back in haha**_

**vampiricmermaid - LOL, no it's totally fine. I hope you enjoy this chapter ! 3**

**EricDelko's3lil'angels - Thank you for the review, I hope you like this one as well !**

**yourname316 - Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this update as well ! **

**DrAcOsVAMPgirl - Thank you so so much, I hope you like this as well !**

**isrocks - AGHH thank you so much for the comment ! It means a lot love and I'm glad it porteays that, thats what I'm going after haha 3**

**eljammal1986 - Thank you and I hope you like this chapter just as much ! :)**

**ciaranoelle - HAHA well I hope this update fulfills that last review. lol :)**

**Fly On By - Well than I think you will like this update ! :)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20

_Betrayal….or..not_

**Alex's P.O.V **

Owen counted to three silently so Nikita would open the door at the same time he did. On three Owen opened the door and held his gun out as did Nikita. I was at the bottom of the steps and could see up the stairwell. Owen carefully made his way out onto the roof with Nikita not far behind when a rock hit Owen in the head and knocked him out and then a man jumped onto Nikita and they tousled around for a couple of seconds until Owen regained consciousness and joined in to help Nikita even though she really didn't need it. My stomach dropped when I realized who it was.

I ran up the steps and pushed him when he was in mid kick even though Owen and Nikita had it. Owen kicked him in the head as he fell from the unexpected push and knocked him out. Nikita and Owen immediately tied him up. When they were taking him down the steps I realized I was crying. I don't even know why. I guess because I couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

He started to wake up as soon as we got him tied to a pole.

* * *

"What are you doing here ?" I asked him as I knelt down beside him, trying my hardest to keep my tears from flowing down my cheeks. There was blood dripping from his head from where Owen hit him.

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone." He told me.

"Then why did you come ? We were making plans to come and save you and you come here like this."

"Alex please, I came here to help you guys." He assured me.

"How ?" I asked, having no trust in him whatsoever. "You hit Owen in the head with a rock ?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know who he was. I thought maybe Division got to you before I could and by the time I realized it was Nikita that I jumped on I was pushed and hit in the head." He explained convincingly.

"What was the plan ?" Nikita asked, interfering but I didn't mind.

"What ?" Michael asked confused.

"The plan, what was the plan you wanted to make with us ?"

"Uhh." Michael paused, scrunching his forehead together to think fast so he wouldn't look suspicious. "Percy wants you Nikita. He's offered to let Alex, Thom and Jaden go if he has you."

"So you were going to bring me to Percy to be killed ?" Nikita asked, clearly getting pissed.

"No, God no Nikita. Listen. He also promised to help me take down Kasim but he also said he wanted me to bring him the boxes so I thought maybe we could make replica's of the boxes and I can tell him that you got away. That way we still have the information on Percy but he won't know it until I already have Alex, Thom and Jaden out of the country and safe." He explained.

Nikita took some to think his plan through and nodded her head, clearly believing him.

"Then why sneak in from the roof ?" She asked calmly.

"I just betrayed Percy Nikita and yet he decides to give me another chance ? I don't think so. I think he wants to use me to get the black boxes because he knows that you trust me and as soon as I hand over the boxes, he's going to shoot me dead. So to answer your question, I think Percy might have some guys watching me, making sure I don't turn on them which is why I had to make it look like I was actually trying to break in. Only I also had to make the fight look real but I was unaware that there was another well trained agent here." He answered.

"I believe you. Id doesn't sound like you to turn on us." She said, already going to untie him. I guess she figured if he did try anything, he was outnumbered and he no longer had any of his guns. As soon as his hands were free, he held his head.

"Let me go get the kit." I offered.

"No, we want it to look real when I get there, like I didn't have any time to fix my wounds." He said logically. I just nodded my head still shocked to see him before me and safe.

"How are we going to make the black boxes fast enough ?" I asked.

"We have Birkhoff. That's all we need." He smiled warmly, as if to apologize for worrying me earlier. I smiled back before shyly looking away to Nikita as she discussed the plan.

"So while you go to meet up with Percy, I'll be getting everyone out of the country and onto a plane then we'll join them after we find Kasim and kill him." Nikita explained.

"Sounds good." Michael agreed. "You almost done Birk ?" Michael asked behind him.

"Yeah actually, I only have to transfer the data to one more of the boxes and we're good to go." He answered.

"Awesome, we're doing great on time." Nikita said as she got up. "Alex, Thom, Jaden, go get packed., you're leaving tonight." She told us.

"What ?" I asked confused. "Aren't you coming with us ?" I asked worried.

"Yes but not until I help Michael." She said firmly.

"No, I'm staying and I'm going to help you guys." I told her.

"No Alex, stop trying to be the hero. We have enough help and we'll join you shortly.

* * *

I didn't know what else to say, the look in her face told me that she wasn't about to change her mind. As I was packing some clothes I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see who it was and saw it was Michael. My stomach immediately dropped. Not because I was scared but because I was nervous. I hadn't seen in a while and we never really got to discuss each others feelings.

"Alexandria." He stated as he made his way towards me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You'll be okay." He promised me, sitting on my bed.

"I know that." I said dully. "I'm worried about you being okay." I admitted.

"I'll be okay too, Alex. I have to for you and myself and Nikita and for my family. I still haven't gotten my revenge yet." He told me. I nodded as I folded a shirt and set in in my bag.

"So I was thinking when I join you in the Bahamas, we could go out on a date." He suggested. I silently screamed in my head. I don't know if it was because I found out that we would be living in the Bahamas or that Michael just asked me out…oh my God wait, Michael just asked me out. I looked up at him not knowing what to say. All of a sudden he looked unsure.

"I mean, you would want to right ?" He asked nervously. I smiled shyly before saying yes.

"Good. For a second there I was scared you didn't feel the same way." He breathed.

"Sorry." I smirked. He smiled back.

"We're about to leave in a few." He informed me getting up.

"Wait." I said after him. He looked back at me and stopped. "Promise you'll keep Nikita safe too." I told him. He came up to me and without hesitation kissed me. His lips met mine and then I opened my mouth and massaged his tongue with mine. It was one of those kisses that feel like it's going to last forever but ends too soon, leaving you to want more. He gently pulled away and set his forehead on mine. "I promise you Alex that I will keep Nikita safe and myself. I promise you that within 48 hours we will all be sitting on a beach, drinking margaritas and soaking up the sun." He whispered. I quickly pecked his lips then nodded my head, telling him that I trusted him.

"Until them, be safe." He ordered. I laughed since he was the one walking into danger.

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, I was partly happy and partly sad. It felt like a new chapter in my life. I just didn't know if this chapter would work out or not. Jaden, Thom and Birkhoff got out of the van and went to the back to get their bags. Michael stayed in the drivers seat as I stayed in the passengers. "I'll miss you." I smiled.

"I'll miss you too." He smiled back before leaning in for a kiss. Birkhoff hacked into a local satellite and did a search around the building and saw that nobody had followed Michael to the loft. He also hacked into Michaels tracker and changed what Percy saw so he saw that he was still at the loft when really he was taking us to the airport so Nikita could get some last things put together.

"Id there's anyone in the world that I trust, it's you and Nikita. I know you guys will be okay especially together." I said.

"Good. Hopefully that means that you won't worry." He said.

"I never said that." I laughed. "I'll see you in 48 hours at the latest." I told him, opening up my door and getting out.

"48 hours at the latest." Michael repeated smiling before I smiled back and shut the door.

* * *

**So what did you think ? Too fast ? Too slow ? Not dramatic enough ? Did I not explain something good enough ? **

**Sorry for all of the questions but I typed pretty fast and I might have left some things out. **

**Anywho, I realllly hope that you guys liked it ! 3**

**-Jak**


End file.
